Forever In Our Hearts
by Forgotten Kitty
Summary: Chapter Seven is here! Yay! I'm bad at summaries, so just read, okay?
1. Hidden Kindness

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter One: Hidden Kindness

Hello again! Yep. This was the fic that I was wondering if I should post or not, but Ryuu told me to, so I am. Only I went to find it (I wrote it, because well, you see, I can't take my computer with me to school, and that's were I wrote must of it, and then I started to type it, I did the first chapter, and then I had the second chapter on my desk, so that I could type it (this was MONTHS ago) and . . . it errr... Ran away? Anyway, I don't know what happened to it, but I dunno where it is. So I'm missing Chappie two, and the first page of my typed Chapter One (and me being stupid, I threw away my original) and it isn't saved onto my computer anymore because I had to restart my computer and I didn't think of putting it onto a disk to transfer it. And so I have to write the first page of Chapter One all over again. I don't really mind any of this, except for one thing: I can't remember what I wrote in the parts that I lost, and I don't remember the name of the two chapters, nor do I even remember the name of the story. I'm sorry that I'm so stupid. But I tried anyway.

And this fic . . . Is a bit strange. I used the Ragnarok Characters and the city names, but I pretty much came up with the rest myself. The story is set in a time of war, and young adults are being recruited to fight in it, the starting age keeps getting younger, and the war keeps getting worse. You see, one side doesn't like Acolytes and Priests (Priestesses) because of their Holiness, and swordsmen, crusaders and such have vowed to save them. And that's pretty much all the background information you need to know. The rest is explained as you go along.

There are a few major differences between this fic and the online game. They do their job classes differently. I never really say if you start out as a novice, but (I'll use the swordsmen as an example, because they are the most confusing) they start out as Swordsmen, then get to job level forty, then go to Knight, then get to job level forty again, and then go to Crusader. And that's a hard thing to do, so Crusaders are highly respected. They do the Peco things differently also, but you can figure that out. And they also don't have guilds, I guess if it helps think of what is referred to as a party as a guild.

I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Sorry my introduction was so long, it's just that I felt like I had to explain things, that's all.

PLEASE REVIEW! (gets all teary eyed) Please?

--

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I rolled over and turned off the alarmclock with a sigh. "Wake up, everyone." I said to the other girls that I shared a cabin with.

They groaned.

"Hurry." I told them, climbing down from the top bunk bed. "We have to go to Payon Cave to level."

Eventually, the five other girls woke up, and we were all ready to go to Payon Cave.

"Do we wear our uniforms or not?" Kitsami asked.

"No." I told her. "Wear the beige skirt that doesn't go with your uniform, and then the purple shirt.

Kitsami emerged from the bathroom with a beige skirt with a purple trim on that went down to her knees, and a pale lilac strapped shirt, the same attire that the rest of the girl and I had on.

"Are we leaving now?" Purite asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

We made our way to the cave, I remembered that I forgot to tell them one of the many rules that our camp had for the behavior of an Acolyte. "Could we please stop for a moment? I forgot to tell you something,"

They all stopped and looked at me.

"The Crusaders are very strict about this: You cannot fall in love with any Crusader, Knight, or Swordsman, and they are not to fall in love with us. They say that it will only hinder everyone's abilities, okay?"

They all nodded.

In Payon Cave I watched as the girls dealt scarce amounts of damage to the Skeletons.

"Everyone doesn't need one." I told the girls. "Get into groups and attack one until your skills get stronger."

After they had everything under control, I too began healing the demons to death by myself.

An hour later, we all went back to our camp just south of Payon and changed into our Acolyte uniforms, a beige skirt that went down to the middle of our shins and a short beige half-jacket that went over a mahogany long sleeved shirt and then the black boots that went up to our knees.

"Chihiro, Can I borrow your Kitty Band, please?" Purite asked me.

I smiled. "Sure." I handed her the orange cat eared headband.

I ran a brush through my light pink rose hued hair and put on my Bunny Band, a white rabbit eared headband.

"I have to go wake up our Knights." I told them. "Can you guys wake up the Swordsmen?"

I walked out of our cabin and past a few wooden houses. I opened the door of the cabin that housed our six high level Knights. I flipped on the lights and opened the blinds.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's six and time for you to wake up." I said to the sleeping guys.

A white haired male, who was nineteen, and named Ryoichi walked into the room. His pale silver hair was wet and he wasn't wearing his uniform, only a black sleeveless shirt and baggy bondage pants.

"That won't get them up." He smiled.

I gazed at the ground. "Umm ... I don't want them to get mad at me."

"Don't worry about it." Ryoichi smiled. "Who cares if they get mad, you're supposed to wake them up."

"But."

"Come on, I know your voice isn't that soft and timid." He said to me. "You'll never wake them up if you keep talking like that."

I blushed. "Okay."

After gathering enough courage to speak loudly, my voice rang out through the cabin. "Wake up, it's six and you're expected to be ready in an hour!"

They stirred in a sleepy manner.

"Chihiro?" A black haired boy, named Yuki smiled. "That's the loudest I've ever heard you talk."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "It's just that I had to wake you guys up and you weren't--"

"No. It's a good thing." The blue haired Serge told me.

"Oh." I smiled slightly. "I should go check on the other Acolytes."

"Thanks Chihiro." They said to me as I exited the cabin.

After checking to make sure that our party was awake, I made my way to the Peco Peco stalls. Only our high level Knights were allowed to ride the ostrich-like birds. Serge was at level thirty-five, Yuki and Riku were at level thirty-six, Cloud and Hotohori were at level thirty, and our lead knight, Ryoichi, was at level thirty nine and would be a Crusader soon.

I walked to my favorite Peco, the one with blue feathers as well as the normal colors, and scratched it under it's neck.

Someone walked up behind me. "Why are you all the way over here with the Pecos?"

I turned around, startled. "I was ... umm ..."

Ryoichi smiled at me. "They seem to like you."

"They're all so cute, but the blue one's my favorite."

He dropped some food into the palm of his hand. "Angel."

The strange colored Peco Peco walked over to him and began to nibble at the seeds.

"Is that one yours?" I asked.

"Yes."

I gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know--"

He smiled at me. "Stop apologizing for everything."

"I'm so--" I began to apologize. "Uh ... Okay."

He placed his hand on the Peco. "You're always worrying about other people. You never think about yourself."

He grabbed another handful of seeds, and grasped my hand. I gazed up at him as he gently placed the seeds onto my palm.

"I guess you're right." I said to him as I held the food out to Angel.

He smiled. "Yeah but that's understandable, I guess. After all, you are the lead Acolyte."

"Yeah." I said and watched Angel munch on the seeds.

She ate all the food and I returned my hand to my side. "I should go back to the other Acolytes.:

He smiled. "Okay.""

I began to walk away.

"Chihiro." Ryoichi said gently.

"Y-yes?"

"I'll tank you later, okay?" He told me.

"Uh ... Okay." I said and continued to walk back to the cabin.

That was the first rime I had ever heard him say anything that gently; It made my heart flutter to think that it was my name that he had said. And I was happy to know that he was going to take the hits as I slowly dealt damage to a monster. He was going to help me level, and it wasn't like he had to.

He had chosen to help me.

--

That's all for Chapter One. So, how was it? Bad huh? Chapter Two will be worse. I still can't believe that I lost Chapter Two, I really am an idiot. ;

Kiara: (points to review button) Review?

Thanks for the reminder, K-Chan. I'll post Chapter Two soon. Hell, I'll go type it right! And I'll type Chapter Three! I'm so awesome!

-ForgottenKitty-

"I'm good at Grammars!" -Kiara (That's our little Korean. She's so awesome. )


	2. Warm Embrace

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Two: Warm Embrace

You know what pisses me off? When I go to upload, or just log in in gerenal and I get this great little message that says "All servers are busy, SCREW YOU, KITTY!" That's what. I've been trying to post this damned fic for DAYS! DAYS DAMN IT! Sorry, but I'm really pissed cos' I had to type this Chapter all over again, and then the server issues ... An did all went downhill from there ...

Kitty: (Continues to throw her bitch fit)

Umm ... Anyway ... I changed my name. Did anyone notice? I had two reasons; One: Screw the whole wishful thinking, nothing's going to happen. As I said (in Pale Reminiscent before I took that part out) he's just too damned awesome for me. And yeah, all I can do is sit here and think about how great it would be if shit actually did happen. I've been doing that a lot lately, and you know, I came to the bitter realization that nothing is going to happen, so I smiled for a minute and thought. "Fuck it. I'm done." And reason number two: ... We won't talk about that. Let's just leave it at people are going to start reading my random ficcies ... people that I gave up on, if you know what I mean.

... I'm going to go off and cry in a small dark room now ... Don't forget to review.

--

We all stood outside in the middle of our camp where we all met up. I glanced over at Ryoichi, who was talking to our lead Crusader.

"Chihiro." He called me, motioning for me to come over to him.

"Yes?" I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Ryo wants to take you to Morroc to level, do you accept?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He said to him.

"Okay then." He said.

"Umm ... " I said shyly. "But what about my Acolytes?"

"It's fine." He told me. "I'll get Hatori to watch them today. We need you to make Priestess."

"Okay." I nodded.

"All right then." He said, then looked over at Ryoichi. "Don't bring her back until she gets to level forty."

"Okay." The silver haired guy responded.

We left the camp and began to walk to Morroc, with Angel following behind us.

"Umm ... Can I ride Angel?" I asked Ryoichi.

He smiled. "Sure."

We stopped for a moment and Ryoichi grasped my hand and helped me onto the Peco. He gazed down at him as he held my hand. I was already on the Peco, and he hadn't let go of me yet.

"Oh." I gasped and pulled my hand away, realizing that it was me that was holding onto him. "Sorry."

"There you go again." He reminded me.

"Sorry."

The Knight smiled and laughed. "What are we going to do with you, Chi?"

_Chi. _

A number of people called me that, but for some reason, when Ryoichi called me that, I was happy, happy that he noticed that it was my nickname.

We made our way to Morroc and went to the desert to fight the hodes. Ryoichi attacked a few of them, letting me hit them as the attempted to kill him. He killed a few too, just enough to get him to level forty.

Eventually, I was at level forty and we ventured back to Payon.

I hopped off of Angel before we made it to the camp, and then that's when I saw it.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and ran toward the camp.

The cabins were in flames, as was the Treatment Center, where wounded Knights, Swordsmen, and Crusaders went to seek treatment from the Priestesses.

"Chi!" Kitsami yelled.

"Where's Hitomi and Ayumi!?" I screamed

"Stuck in the Treatment Center." Purite said to me.

I gazed at the Treatment Center, then turned to run.

"Chihiro!" Ryoichi grasped my arm, preventing me from bolting off to help my Acolytes.

"Ryo! They're stuck in the Treatment Center!" I screamed, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know." He said gently. "I'll go help them. You stay here, okay?"

"But Ryo."

"Chi, I don't want you getting yourself hurt. Just stay here." He looked at me, concerned. "Please."

I nodded.

"Hold Angel, okay?" He told me. "She'll try to follow me."

I nodded.

"Chi, they'll be fine." Purite comforted me.

I sat down, and Angel followed my example.

"We got most of your clothes and all of your headgear." Kisa told me, pointing to a pile of beige messenger bags. "See? And our things too."

"Hitomi and Ayumi's too?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Kisa offered a smile.

"Oh god." I gasped as Cloud walked up, carrying Ayumi.

"She's okay." He told me, sitting her down, resting the unconscious girl's head in Kitsami's lap. "She just inhaled too much smoke."

"What about Hit?" I asked.

His blue eyes lowered to the ground. "I don't know."

"You know!" I clung to Cloud's left leg, looking up at him painfully, crying again. "You know don't you! Please, tell me!"

He sighed and looked down at me. "We can't find her. Ryo and Serge are looking everywhere, but they can't find her."

I let go of him and stared at the grass.

"I'm sorry." He said, walking back to the Treatment Center

"It's okay." Kitsami told me.

"I feel so bad." I told her. "I shouldn't have left you guys alone, Kit."

She shook her head. "No. It's okay."

"What level did you get to?" Purite asked, changing the subject.

"Forty." I told her.

Then Serge walked up.

"Umm ... " Kisa said. "Problem. Our cabin was one of the ones that were caught on fire. Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Well ... " Serge smiled. "You cabin was the only Acolyte cabin that was caught on fire. And they're making everyone who doesn't have a cabin anymore sleep on the floor of the dining quarters, but since it was all guys except for you guys, we were going to ask if you wanted to bum in our cabin, instead of sleeping in a room with thirty or so guys that you don't really know. And we also don't want our Acolytes sleeping on the floor."

"So wait ..." I asked. " What about you guys?"

"We're sleeping on the floor." He told us. "You guys can have the beds."

"Oh." I said. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yep. Take the beds."

"But I feel bad."

"Don't." He told me. "Want me to take you to our cabin now?"

"Sure."

We gathered all of our things, and Serge took us to the cabin that he shared with the other Knights.

"I have to go back and help." He said, putting Ayumi down on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. "We'll be back eventually. You guys just make yourselves at home."

"Okay." We smiled.

"So. We just take their beds?" Kisa asked.

"I guess so." I said to her. "If you guys give me your uniforms now, I'll wash them for you, so that the guy's uniforms don't fade on them."

"Okay." Kit said. "I wanted to take a shower anyway."

"Me too." Kisa and Purite responded.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Kit can go first."

Kit grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, moments later, the shower came on.

"So what's this with you and Ryoichi?" Purite smiled mischievously

"What do you mean me and Ryo?" I asked.

Kisa and Purite looked at me and smiled.

" ... ichi." I said, finishing Ryo's name. Acolytes and Priestesses were not allowed to call any Knight, Crusader, or Swordsmen by any sort of nickname. And then it hit me: When did I start calling him Ryo?

Purite yawned. "I'm sleepy and I don't know why."

"I dunno." Kisa said.

"Me either." I told her.

"Chi." I heard the bathroom door open a bit. "Umm ... Do we have to wear what we level in, since we're technically in public and our uniforms are being washed?"

"No." I told her. "Don't worry about it. Just wear what you'd normally sleep in."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Uh huh." I told her. "It's fine."

"Okay."

Eventually, we were all finished showering and sat around in what we normally slept in. Purite and Kisa in shorts and a T-shirt, Kitsami in gym pants and a t-shirt, and me in blue pajama pants with penguins on them and a white strapped tank top.

"They should be back soon." I told the girls as I got up and put our uniforms in the dryer.

Purite climbed onto the bed above Ayumi, I sat on the bottom bed of a different set of bunkbeds.

"Can you leave a bottom bunk for Hit?" I asked Kisa and Kitsami.

"Sure." Kit said climbing onto the bed above mine.

"Okay." Kisa said, getting onto the top bed of the third set of bunkbeds.

"Hi." Hotohori walked in, followed by the rest of the Knights.

And then Ryo walked in carrying the brown haired Hitomi.

"Is she okay?" I gasped.

"She's badly burned." Ryo told us, laying her down on the bottom of one of the bunkbeds. "But she should be okay."

Then Serge walked in, his legs and arms badly burned.

"Serge!" I gasped.

"I'm fine." He said.

I shook my head and stood up. "You need to sleep in a bed tonight."

"No." He told me. "You deserve a bed."

"Lay down." Ryo told him.

"Please?" I asked him.

He sighed and got into the bed. "Fine."

"Here." Ryo smiled, handing me a mass of blankets.

Everyone that had to sleep on the floor began to set sleeping bags and blankets out on the floor.

Ryo stood up. "Give me you uniforms so they can get washed."

"I can do it." I told the silver haired Crusader.

"No, Chi." He told me.

"But. I can."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Cloud threw a pillow at me.

I smiled. "You guys are so mean."

The Knights went into the bathroom one by one to change out of their uniforms, emerging in various sleeping attire, sleeping attire that normal people like to call shorts.

"You know." Hotohori smiled. "We don't usually sleep in shorts."

"But, our innocent little Acos don't need to see that." Cloud smiled.

I blushed. "Sorry."

"We aren't trying to make the poor things go blind." Ryo walked in, shirtless, in black bondage pants.

(A/N: I love bondage pants. They're so sexy)

"God Ryo!" Hotohori said. "It isn't like we sleep nude!"

"You guys are killing my Acolytes." I smiled.

"Sorry." Hotohori said.

Ryo turned out the light and walked over to the pile of blankets beside me and laid down.

It was cold on the floor. I shivered. Then someone touched my shoulder.

"You okay?" He whispered, nearly inaudibly

I nodded, shivering again.

"I don't believe you." He whispered and pulled me towards him. He put the right half of his blankets over me, and held me close to him, running his hand up and down my left arm until I drifted off to sleep next to him.

--

I'm okay now.

You know, I sort of remember what the original copy of this chapter was about, and I put all of the important events in, and added some things (like the ending scene). I was going to leave it at Ryo turning off the light, but I thought the Chihiro being cold idea was a bit more ... Hmm, what's the word ... Cute? And I wanted it to make people go "Awwwwww!" (But it most likely didn't, but I can dream, right). But yeah, that's Chapter Two. I'd really like to know how you guys are liking the fic, so please review.

-Forgotten Kitty-

"Ich liebe ... damn, I forgot the rest!"


	3. Priestess

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Three: Priestess

Chapter Three! Yay! I'm doing that sitting in front of computer for HOURS thing again But that's okay because I'm actually getting stuff done. Actually, I have a confession. I walked away from the computer not too long ago. My tummy was all "Grr! Feed my, you moron!" And it got really annoying because it's been doing that all day had not eaten anything since yesterday and so, here I am again.

Anyway. Let's move on. Shall we?

--

"Wake up." I poked the Acolytes, in an attempt not to wake up the Knights.

Eventually, they got up.

"Hurry up and get ready." I told them, carefully stepping over the sleeping Knights.

"OW!" Hotohori yelled as I stepped on his face.

Ryo rolled over.

"Sorry." I said to the Knights.

"Hit?" Purite said gently as she stood over the girl.

She didn't respond.

"Just let her sleep." I told her.

Purite yawned. "Ayumi too?"

"Yeah."

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was ready and we set out for Payon Cave.

"So when do you take our Priestess test?" Purite asked me.

I smiled. "Today."

"Oh. Well, good luck." Purite smiled.

Later, after Purite, Kit, and Kisa were at level twenty-three we left the cave and went back to wake up our Knights.

On the way to the cabin one of the lead Crusaders, Shuyin, walked up to us.

"Chihiro."

"Good Morning." I bowed to him, like I was supposed to.

He smiled. "Who would you like to accompany you on your way to Prontera to take your Priestess test. Anyone is okay. They don't even have to be from your party. I could go."

"Oh." I blinked. "It's okay. I'll just take Ryoichi."

His smile faded. "I see."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Good luck then." He walked away.

"Thank you." I said, bowing slightly.

"I think he wanted you to take him with with you." Purite whispered.

"No." I smiled. "He wouldn't do that."

"I don't know about him." Kit said with a frown.

"Will you three walk over to the food quarters and wake up our Swordsmen and low level Knights?" I asked.

"Sure." They said.

I walked back to the cabin and changed out of the clothes we level in every morning and into my Acolyte uniform.

"Wake up everyone." I said, opening the blinds. "Where's Ryo?"

"Pecos." Cloud told me.

"Oh." I said. "I have to go to take my Priestess test, are you guys up?"

"Yeah." Hotohori muttered.

"Okay." I smiled. "Bye."

I made my way to the Peco Peco stalls and saw Ryo.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Morning little Priestess." He smiled.

I blinked.

"Are you ready for your test?" He asked as her opened the door to Angel's stall.

"I guess so."

We left camp and walked in the direction of Prontera. We were nearly there when a Mage walked up.

"Could you heal me please?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. White mist surrounded my hands and then around the Mage.

"Thank you." She smiled.

We continued on until we reached Prontera.

"Good luck." He told me as we reached the door to the Sanctuary.

"Thanks." I said as I went in and walked up to the Priest.

"Hello young Acolyte." He said to me. "What is it you seek?"

"I wish to become a Priestess, Father." I told him.

"Let us see if you meet all of the requirements." He said. "Your level?"

"Forty." I told him.

"Name?"

"Chihiro Kaimei."

"Okay. Please enter the room down the hall. There you will take your test. You have six minutes."

And with that I entered the room and was mobbed my Zombies.

I began healing them, hacking away at their health, killing three in one minute.

"Five minutes." A Priestess called out to me.

I killed three more Zombies.

"Four minutes."

I only killed two that time.

"Three minutes."

Three more down.

"Two minutes."

Four more fell to the ground.

"One Minute."

In a mad scramble, I managed to kill five Zombies.

"Time." She said. "Please go back and talk to the man you spoke to before."

I left the room and went back to the Priest.

"Ah, young Chihiro." He said. "You killed nineteen Zombies. The requirement for you to become a Priestess is ..."

I closed my eyes.

He continued. "Fifteen Zombies."

I smiled.

"I'm impressed." He told me. "Please go to the room on your right to be fitted for your uniform."

I entered the room and there stood a Priestess.

"Hello. My name is Kirami." She smiled.

After taking a few measurements she handed me a long purple dress. "Try this one and let me see. Don't keep the boots on."

I went into a small room and closed the door. I took off the Acolyte jacket, then the long sleeved shirt, then the skirt and put on the violet dress that had a slit on each side that went up to my waist.

I walked out holding my Acolyte uniform and boots. She walked over and I handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said and looked at the dress on me. "Perfect."

I smiled.

"Okay. These go on too." She handed me a pair of sheer light purple thigh-highs.

I went back into the room and put on the pale purple thigh-highs, then went back out.

"Lovely." She said and handed me a pair of black boots. "Try these."

I put the boots on . "Perfect."

"Easy, huh?" She smiled and handed me a cross necklace.

"Uh huh." I laughed and put the necklace on.

"Okay. Well, that's all." She said to me.

"Thank you." I said and bowed to her.

"It isn't a problem. You deserve it." She told me.

I walked out of the building and into the busy streets, looking for Ryo.

"Ryo!" I ran up to him.

"Chihiro?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Damn." He smiled.

"Do I look bad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The exact opposite."

I blinked.

"I got you a 'Yay you're a Priestess now' present." Ryo told me.

"Oh?" I asked.

He blinked and looked down. "You didn't notice it?"

I looked down to the pavement below. There, hopping at my feet was a white ball of fluff.

"It's cute!" I squealed and picked up the Lunatic.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I smiled and hugged Ryo. "Thank you so much!"

I completely forgot that an act such as that was forbidden, as did Ryo, who placed his arms around me.

--

That's all. You know. I kind of want to type Chapter Four ... I mean I'm up anyway, and the ADD hasn't kicked in yet, and I've been here for a while. (I don't really have ADD ). Yeah, I know that the Priestess test is not really correct, but, well... yeah. Again, I had to make it fit in with the story, and ... Yeah ... But that's okay

Actually ... I really don't want to type Chapter Four right now. I'm sleepy ... I'll type it later.

I'll post Chapter Four Soon!

-Forgotten Kitty-

"Justin is my sexual chocolate" --He's so awesome--


	4. If Only

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Four: If Only

Yay chapter four! So, how's everyone liking the fic so far? Yep, I figure I can type at least three more chapters tonight. Yay. Hmm ... Dunno what to talk about in this intro ... So, let's just jump right in, shall we?

--

"I think I want to name him Haru." I said, as I sat on Angel on our journey back to camp.

"Okay." Ryo smiled.

"You have to take your Crusader test when we get back, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Do you think you'll do okay?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged.

A long moment of silence followed.

I sighed. "If only I weren't a Priestess."

"What?" The sliver haired boy looked puzzled. "But that's what you really wanted."

"I know." I said. "But if I had known about everything that came with being an Acolyte, I wouldn't have become one. Especially not a support one."

"Why not?"

"It sucks." I said. "Watching people die, they kill each other ... And the Knights, Crusaders, and Swordsmen only see us as objects, especially Crusaders. They mistreat us and make us do everything. They expect us bow to them as if they're god's gift."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ryo." I told him. "You don't do that."

I hopped off of Angel before we entered the camp.

"I'm going to go take my test." He said to me.

"Good luck." I said as he walked away.

I walked into the cabin where everyone stared at me for a moment.

"You did it!" Purite screeched finally.

"Yay Chihiro!" Kisa smiled.

I blushed.

"Where's Ryoichi?" Kit asked.

"He went to take his Crusader test." I told them.

"Oh." Kit said.

Purite picked up Haru. "What a cute little rabbit."

"His name is Haru. I got him while we were in Prontera." I said, deciding to leave out who had gotten him for me.

"I need to buy food for him. Would you like to come?" I asked.

"I do!" Purite said.

"I'm tired." Kit told me.

"I'll go." Kisa smiled.

We went to the camp's item shop to look for rabbit food.

"Chihiro?" A Priestess that helped me level when I had just become as Acolyte walked up to me.

"Nanami?" I asked.

"Chi! You made Priestess!" She said, beaming.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Today, actually."

"I'm so proud of you!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Oh. Are these your Acolytes?" She asked, looking at Kisa and Purite.

I nodded. "Purite and Kisa."

"Hi." They said to Nanami.

"They're still in training." I told her.

The blonde Priestess laughed. "I remember when you were still in training, Chi."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well I have to go. 'Healing some of the injured Knights from yesterday." She said.

"Okay, bye." I said as my fake smiled faded.

"What's wrong?" Purite asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I'm just tired."

"Chi." Kisa said. "Something's wrong. Is it Ryoichi?"

"Maybe." I told them. "But I'll fix it later."

"Found bunny food." Kisa smiled, holding up carrot juice.

"Thank you." I said as she handed it to me.

After paying for the rabbit food we began to walk back to the cabin.

"Hey Chi?" Purite said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You'll still talk to us, right?" She asked. "Even though you're a higher class important person now?"

I laughed. "Of course, Purite."

"Really?" Kisa asked.

"Yes. You kids aren't just girls I help level, you're my friends."

"That's good." Purite said. "I was a little worried."

We opened the door to the cabin and saw Ryo wearing a Crusader uniform, and saw a lead Crusader standing beside him.

"Chihiro. Come with me." He said, sternly.

I gave the rabbit food to Purite and followed Ryo and the other Crusader out of the cabin.

"Yes?" I said

"You need to gather your things because you're being moved to a different cabin." He told me.

I thought back about what I had done wrong over the past few days.

"You're wondering why, am I correct?" The Crusader asked.

I nodded.

"Once the lead Acolyte and Knight in a party move up a class, they get their own cabin."

"So does that mean we each get one, or do we have to share?" I asked.

"You'll be sharing." He told me.

I tried my best to look disappointed

"I know." The Crusader said. "But the cabins are much nicer, and no bunk beds."

"So we get the good stuff now?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Your new is the one with the sign that reads 'Crimson Moon,' the name of your party."

"That's easy enough." I said.

"Goodbye." He said.

"Thank you." I bowed to him.

"Bye." Ryo said to him.

I walked back into the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Kit asked as she saw me putting me things into the new purple Priestess messenger bag that was give to me for becoming a Priestess.

"Apparently, the lead Crusader and Priestess of each party get a new cabin." I told her placing my headgear in the bag on top of my clothes.

"Oh ... " Purite said. "But ... "

"It's okay." I told her smiling. "It's not very far away. And you guys can come and spend the night one day if Ryo says it's okay."

"Okay." Purite, Kit, and Kisa said.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Chi." Everyone said to me as I left, closing the door.

"So where's the new cabin?" I asked Ryo.

We opened the door to the new cabin and walked in. There were two beds on separate sides of the room and the floor was carpeted. There was two closets, one for each person, and air conditioning.

"It's a lot nicer." Ryo said.

"Uh huh." I put Haru down on the bed that I claimed as mine.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it, revealing a very low level Acolyte.

"I have blankets and sheets for your beds. Would you like for me to make your beds for you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I can do it, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and thank you so much for bringing these to us." I said and bowed to her.

She gasped, it was her who was supposed to be bowing to me.

She began to bow. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

She smiled. "Okay."

The pigtailed girl ran off, and I closed the door.

"So, what color?" I said, smiling.

Ryo glared at me.

I put the purple blankets on my bed, and went over to make Ryo's bed first. Then I made mine. He watched me the entire time, and he looked very angry.

I walked up to him and placed arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

Ryo pushed me away and into the wall.

I gasped, and gathering my senses, I stood up and gazed at him, with tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. "I didn't think I pushed you that hard. I didn't mean to."

I backed away from him.

"But Chi." He said to me. "You can't fall in love with me, and I can't fall in love with you. No matter how much we want to ... "

I shook my head, dazed as he walked toward me.

"Chihiro." He said.

"If only I had never become an Acolyte ... " I said, looking at him painfully.

"Chi." He walked closer to me.

I ran out of the cabin, out of the camp, and until my legs wouldn't move anymore, and fell to my knees, somewhere in the deep, deep forest.

--

That's all for Chapter Four. PLEASE review. I'll love you forever if you do.

-Forgotten Kitty-

Kitty: (notices the ten empty water bottles on Ryuu's desk, in front of her computer )Damn, do you live in here?

Ryuu: Maybe.


	5. Lost

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Five: Lost

I just realized something. If I post all of the chapters I've typed so far all at one, then ... You kids won't send me reviews saying "Write more Kitty, we love you!" (Not like you would anyway -.-) So I thought it would be a good idea if I waited a few days before adding a new chapter. Another reason is because you kids won't have anything to read by me while I'm writing more of a different fic, you know? So, I won't upload anymore chapters for a few days after this one, but don't worry, there's lots more chapters.

Anyway. Here's Chappie Five!

--

"Where am I?"I thought to myself. "Maybe I should just stay here until someone finds me ... No, I have to make it to the next city. It's this way ... I think."

I sat down in the grass, I had been walking for hours. "What am I doing? I should have just went to Purite and Kit's cabin ... None of this would have happened if _he_ hadn't been so mean. Who does he think he is anyway? Being so nice, and then telling me that I wasn't _allowed _to love him

I smiled. "It's too late now anyway."

I felt a raindrop hit my head. "Wonderful." I thought as more and more droplets fell from the stormy clouds above.

I stood up and began to walk, in hope of getting out of the rain.

It was getting cold and the rain was getting worse. I continued on, now running. I stopped to look at the marks on the trees then everything went black.

I woke up with the sunlight blinding me, it was bright outside. I coughed, looking around the interior of the cabin that I shared with Ryo.

"Chihiro?" I heard Purite say.

"Purie?" I sneezed.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"I ran into the forest and it was raining." I said, telling her what I remembered.

Purite smiled. "Ryoichi felt bad and went to look for you. Eventually, he found you laying in the woods unconscious, and he carried you back here, only you two both got sick from being out in the rain."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two days ago." She said. "And Ryoichi hasn't been up since."

"Oh."

"I have to go level with Hatori now." She told me. "Will you be okay here by yourself. You shouldn't go since you're still sick."

"I'll stay here with Ryo." I replied.

"Okay." She said and left the cabin.

I got up and locked the door to the cabin, then walked over to Ryo's bed and looked at him, then put my hand on his forehead. He was sick. I slid under the navy blue blanket and placed my head on his pillow, and moments later, I fell asleep.

Hours later, I felt Ryo roll over, I looked at him and saw his emerald eyes open slowly.

"Hi." I said gently.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." I told him.

"Chi?" He murmured

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He told me. "I just don't want to get you in trouble."

"It's okay." I told him.

"I have to get ready." I said, sitting up.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Purite told them we were sick. They're not going to be angry. They know what's going on."

"But I have to. We get more Swordsmen today." His eyes met mine. "I have to be there."

"Ryo ... It's okay. You're sick." I smiled

"But Chihiro."

I blinked. "But I stayed here just to be with you."

He sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Yay." I said softly.

He smiled.

"You went to look for me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He said to me.

I blushed. "But you said --"

"I know." He told me. "But I can't help it."

"It's because I'm so loveable." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said and got up.

--

That's all for now. I'll post Chapter Six in a few days. Don't forget to review.

-Forgotten Kitty-

"Ist Ryuu gut in bett?" -I wouldn't know, but Azul does. (It was a joke. Please don't kill me Ryuu)


	6. New Acolytes

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Six: New Acolytes

Hello again! See? I told you I'd post Chapter Six, and you were worried.

Hmm... I didn't realize that people really don't like the constant mention of levels and what not, sorry! I'll try not to do that anymore.

Anyway ... Onward.

--

The next morning I woke up at four and walked to the cabin that my Acolytes were sharing with the Knights.

"Wake up, Acolytes." I said, flipping on the light.

"Where's Hitomi?" I asked.

"She quit." Kisa informed me. "While you were sick."

"Oh." I said. "Well everyone get ready. Hurry."

I walked back to my cabin and saw Ryo standing there in his uniform.

"Good morning?" I said, a bit confused.

"I want to tank your Acolytes."

"You do? Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Hodes will get them up a few levels." He told me. "And you're losing them today."

"What?" I screeched.

"I have to get them to level thirty today, then they'll be split up and you'll get all of the new Acolytes." He told me. "And I get all of the new Swordies."

"How many Acolytes are there?" I asked.

"We're getting desperate Alberta has the upper hand. So we've recruited thirty new Acos and fifteen new swordsmen, and all of the new kids are at level ten."

"And how long do we have to get to to an acceptable level?" I asked, irritated.

"Five days."

I sighed. "I don't understand how this works. What are they doing with my Acolytes?"

"They're moving parties around having one Crusader, one Priestess, and three Acos. It's the same with the knights and swordies, only there are three for each Acolyte." He told me. "And then they'll add a Swordie and twoAcolytes that we have tolevel."

"That's seventeen people per party. How many parties are there?"

"Fifteen parties of seventeen."

I took a short shower and put on my Priestess uniform, then I put my hair in loose pigtails at my shoulders by tying a purple ribbon on each side. I put on my Bunny Band and fed Haru. Then we walked to the cabin that my Acolytes were exiting with the white rabbit hopping frantically behind us.

"Ryo has to tank you today." I told them.

"Okay." They all said.

We made our way to the desert and Ryo went around attacking Hodes. He had five of them attacking him and the Acolytes slowly chipped away at the Hodes' health as Ryo took the damage for the girls.

"Attack the extra one." Ryo told me.

"Okay." I said and attacked the giant worm.

I had killed my Hode and the Acolytes weren't even halfway done.

On our way back to camp Ryo glanced at me for a moment. I knew what he was trying to tell me. He meant that I should tell the Acolytes what was going on.

"You guys." I said to them. "After today ... I'm losing you."

They all stopped.

"What?!" Purite asked.

"They're moving parties around, and you guys are going to someone else's party." I told them.

Kit showed a look of displeasure. "But we'll still be together right?"

"No. They're separating all of you."

"What about you, Chi?" Ayumi asked.

I sighed. "I get to level thirty Acolytes, and then two will join your party. So you'll have one Crusader, a Priestess, five Acolytes, with you included, and then four knights and six Swordsmen."

"So they Acolyte-Knight ratio is a little smaller?" Ryo told the girls.

We went back into the camp and the Crusaders began to assign parties.

As soon as they left to fight, Shuyin brought in the new Acolytes and Swordsmen.

"I'd like to introduce to you your Swordsmen Trainer, Ryoichi Sohma, and your Acolyte Trainer, the lovely Chihiro Kaimei." He said to them, then turned to us. "I'll leave them to you."

He stood there for a moment, as if expecting something. He glared at me.

I sighed and bowed. "Thank you for leaving them to us, oh great leader. How's that?"

All of the young Swordsmen and Acolytes laughed.

Shuyin glared at me, an evil, nasty, cold stare that frightened me. Then he walked away.

I looked back over at the group. "Could all of the Acolytes come to the right sideplease?"

"Swordies, go to the left." Ryo said sternly.

Haru, who was frightened by the young Acolytes, hid behind me.

I smiled, and said to them. "Hi. My name is Chihiro."

"Are you a Priestess?" A girl asked.

"Yes I am."

"You're really pretty!" A Swordsmen yelled.

"Yeah! Do you have a boyfriend?" Another asked.

Ryo jumped in before I could say anything. "Don't you think she's a little too old for you?"

A few Swordsmen laughed.

"But that brings us to our first rule." Ryo said.

"Acolytes, you are not to fall in love with any Swordman, Knight, or Crusader. And Swordsmen, do not fall in love with any Acolytes or Priestess." I said, finishing Ryo's sentence.

I looked around and noticed that one girl wasn't wearing her uniform. "Rule two: Whenever you leave your cabin, you are to be in full uniform, unless told otherwise."

"Yeah. That's the reason why we give them to you." Ryo said. "Rule three: You are not to be out of your cabins nine at night and four in the morning if you are an Acolyte and six if you are a Swordie."

"Rule four:" I said with a smile. "Respect all classes higher than yours."

"Every morning, regardless of if it is raining, if it is sleeting, or if it is snowing, you are expected here in full uniform at exactly seven-ten in the morning. If you are late, you might as well not show up at all, because we will be pissed, I promise you."

"Acolytes, you're the lucky ones. Every morning we wake up a four, shower and get into the uniform that was give to you to wear in the mornings, for those of you that are confused, it's the beige skirt with the purple trim, and the purple tank top. We meet here four-fourty five, and there will be six of you to one cabin, and yes, forty-five minutes for six people to take a shower is, in fact, possible. Then we go to level for an hour, and then come back here to wake up the Swordsmen. It's your responsibility to wake them up." I yelled.

"If a Swordsman in your party is late, then it is your fault." Ryo said. "We will all see how reliable our Acolytes are tomorrow morning."

"And this goes without saying." I told them. "But there will never be any Swordsmen in the Acolyte cabins, and no Acolytes in the Swordsmen cabins."

"Let's go level you kids." Ryo said.

We made our way to Payon, where I took the Acolytes to Payon Cave, and Ryo took the Swordsmen into the forest.

"Okay, before we do anything." I said. "I have to explain something to you."

The Acolytes crammed together so that they could hear me.

"You're expected to bow to any Swordsmen, Knight, or Crusader, and thank them for speaking to you. I know it's stupid, but that is something that you must make sure you do, or they get angry."

"Why do they make us do that?" A girl asked.

I sighed. "They think that they are superior to us; They only see us as objects, not people ... At least most of them do. And most of the males have nicknames, however, we cannot call them by those nicknames."

They nodded.

"Now for the fun part." I smiled. "Get into groups of five, and for every five Acolytes there needs to be one Zombie. It takes a while to kill them with a low level heal, so it's best for you to work in groups until you are stronger."

A Zombie walked up and went to attack one of the Acolytes, I healed the demon to death before it hit the girl.

A few hours later, we met back up with Ryo and the Swordsmen and made our way back to camp.

The Acolytes went to their cabins and on my way to visit Purite in her new cabin, I ran into Shuyin. He smiled and grabbed me, pulling me into the cabin that I guessed was his

He pushed me down onto his bed and got on top of me, pinning me down.

"What are you doing?!" I struggled underneath him.

"Don't you ever speak to me like you did today again Chihiro!" He said coldly.

I felt his had making it's way up my leg and then to my inner thighs. "Stop it! I said, struggling.

"Chi." He said gently. "Don't cry, just relax. I'll make you feel better."

"NO!" I screamed.

I freed myself and ran out of he cabin and across the camp to my cabin. I flung the door open, then slammed it, flipping the dial over to 'locked.'

"Chihiro." Ryo walked over to me.

Tears trailed down my cheeks as I buried my face in his chest.

He placed his arms around me. "What happened Chi?"

"Shuyin." I began. "Pulled me into his cabin and--"

"Shh." Ryo said gently. "It's okay, Chi."

"I was so scared ... " I whispered.

"I know." He said to me. "I know."

--

Well that was fun, wasn't it? Our little Chihiro almost got raped. Oh well. She'll be fine.So anyway. How is everyone liking the ficcy so far? (Please review)

Umm ... I'm not going to be able to upload as often cos' I have to pass this semester (I'm failing four out of my six classes) And if I pass, I get a new computer (I NEED a new computer) And so I'm not going to be typing fics in my spare time anymore ... I'm going to be ... Studying. (What the fuck is this studying thing ... I've never done it before ...) But yeah, that's why I won't be posting new chapters and fics as often.

Sorry. u.u

-Forgotten Kitty-

"My heart got shattered. Like romantic roadkill, my heart is all splattered." That song makes me smile.


	7. Growing Stronger

Forever In Our Hearts

Chapter Seven: Growing Stronger

I'm here. This Chappie is kind of short, it's the shortest so far, sorry, but they'll get longer. Anyway, I tried my best to explain things throughout the story, but if you are still having trouble understanding, ask me, and I can clarify. And keep reviewing!

--

I rolled over to turn off the alarm before it woke up Ryo. I slowly pushed back the pale purple blankets on my bed. I looked over a Ryo, the navy blue sheets gently covering his body, and I couldn't help but smile.

(A/N: Guys look so cute when they're sleeping )

After taking a quick shower I slipped on the Priestess dress and put on the thigh-highs, then placed my foot into the boots that stooped just below my knees. Then, I put on my Kitty Band and left the cabin.

I made my way to the five cabins that housed the new Acolytes, and opening the door to the first cabin, I noted that all six girls were fast asleep. I glanced over at the clock, it was four-thirty-five.

I sighed and went to the area that I had told them to meet me at. I saw Nanami, among other Priestesses waiting for their Acolytes.

"Chihiro!" Nanami said, walking up to me.

"Good Morning." I said.

She offered a smile. "I heard you go all of the new Acolytes."

I sighed. "Yeah. Thirty of them."

"I see."

"And I have to get them to level twenty-five in four days."

"That's clearly torture." Nanami joked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Twenty minutes later I looked over at my Acolytes to see who was present.

"You're late." I told the six girls that were running from their cabin that didn't wake up on time.

"Sorry." One said.

"No. You see, there isn't an 'Oh I'm sorry' when you're on the battlefield." Ryo walked up behind me. "There are no second chances after you let someone die out there."

I nodded. "If anyone dies, it's your fault. You can't just say 'Oh, well, it was an accident' because that doesn't matter."

"It's your responsibility to keep the Swordies alive." Ryo told the girls

I smiled. "And it's the Swordsmens' responsibility to protect the Acolytes."

Later that day, after the sun went down, I laid there on Ryo's bed.

"Hi." I smiled as he opened the cabin door and came in. "Where have you been?"

"Helping rebuild the cabins that caught on fire."

"Oh." I rolled over onto my stomach.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "The fire was set, and we know who did it."

"Who?"

"Rogues." He sighed. "From Alberta."

"So, Ryo, what if we don't win the war against Alberta?" I asked.

"They'll kill the Acolytes and Priests."

"They can't!" I said. "They wouldn't do that! Alberta's my hometown!"

He looked down at me. "I wouldn't go back anytime soon."

The next few days consisted of us frantically leveling the new recruits. They had started working together, somewhat, and eventually, the day came when they were assigned parties, and that night, we were told that we had to level twenty Mages.

Our forces were growing stronger.

--

The end.

Oh! Guess what?! I made rogue today is happy. I restarted my thief on Sakary, and made rogue in four days, with the help of two friends of mine. Thank you so much Ryuu and Mura! And yeah, if anyone wants to say hi, her name is Rinoa-san and she's on the iRO Sakary server But anyway, that's all for now. I'll post Chappie Eight soon!

Your reviews make me happy.

-Forgotten Kitty-

"My heart got shattered, like romantic roadkill."


End file.
